


Stupid Pineapple

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to slip Danny some pineapple. It turns out to be a <i>terrible </i>idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Pineapple

He hadn't meant anything by it. He’d said it as a joke, just tossed in there, amidst their everyday banter and barbs without giving it a second thought. "One little bite," he'd teased. "What's it going to do, kill you?"

Little did he know.

To be fair Danny had never _said_ he was allergic to pineapple, he'd only complained about it. Loudly. Over and over again. To anyone who would listen. And Steve, well, to be frank, he'd taken a bit of offense at it. In his opinion, it was practically un-American to hate pineapple, especially if you lived in Hawaii. Sure, he'd promised to never feed it to Danny, but he thought the hatred of pineapple was just one of Danny's little quirks, like wearing ties no matter how hot it was outside or the idea that Jersey actually lived up to its nickname of the Garden State.

He thought he was being clever; he figured he’d make some of his dad's special barbecue sauce, cook up some meat and invite the team over for a meal. Danny would taste it, love it and it would only be afterwards, when Danny’d be licking his fingers clean, that Steve would divulge that the secret ingredient in the sauce was pineapple and they'd all have a good laugh.

Except no one was laughing.

Chin was on the phone with the paramedics, his voice raised as he threatened and argued with them over safe highway speeds and the best route to Steve's house. Kono was trying to keep Danny calm, begging, cajoling him to breathe, "Just like that, you can do it, come on, Danny. Come on." Steve just stood there, dumbstruck and useless, as he watched Danny's lips turn blue as the wheezing got worse and worse and finally stopped all together.

What the hell had he done?

\----------

Steve never wanted to watch anyone perform a tracheotomy ever again. Especially not right there on the lanai, a place that was supposed to be relaxing and comforting and was in no way supposed to ever have his partner's lifeless body swarmed by paramedics as they struggled to help him to breathe. A breathing Danny was infinitely better than a not breathing one, but there was talk of seizures and oxygen deprived brain cells and there was blood, so much blood, as they cut the hole in his throat to get him air.

Kono had to hold Steve back, gripping his arm tightly enough to restrain him, because they were _hurting_ Danny and he had to _allow_ them to do it, even though the mere _idea_ of anyone being allowed to inflict any kind of damage upon his partner without him beating them senseless was one hundred kinds of wrong, wrong, wrong. And he had to ignore the little voice in his head that screamed how this was _his_ fault and that they were trying to fix _his_ mistake.

His stupidity.

Because he had thought he knew what was best.

He had been terribly, horribly wrong.

And Danny was paying the price.

But then Steve heard it.

 _*Gasp*_

It was the beautiful sound in the world, the sound of Danny _breathing_ again. Then the paramedics taped the tubing into place and loaded Danny onto the gurney and when Steve grabbed Danny's hand and followed him into the back of the ambulance he could feel Danny's pulse, a little fast, but strong and steady and maybe, just maybe, today might end up all right after all.

\----------

"Hey, Steve," Kono called softly from the doorway. "He wake up yet?"

Steve shifted in the uncomfortable chair and straightened the blanket over Danny's legs. "No, but the doctor says it'll be any time now."

Slipping into the room quietly, Kono sidled up next to Steve. "It's not your fault. You know that, right, brah?"

Steve shrugged, unwilling to let go of the blame. "Not sure he'll think that."

"Sure he will." She thwacked Steve lightly on the arm. "Oh, he'll bitch and yell and threaten to make you do all the paperwork for the next three months, but he's not going to blame you."

"The doctor said he wouldn't be able to wear a tie until the trach incision healed. Do you really think Danny's not going to complain about that?"

"No. In fact, I'm sure he's going to complain. Loudly. Over and over again. And the entire time you'll be making that smiley face at him while he rants about it."

"What smiley face?" Steve asked, looking up at her, not sure if he should be taking offense or not.

"That face, you big goof," Danny interrupted with a rasp, surprising Steve and Kono.

"Danny!" they cried out, in unison.

"That's me. And I feel like crap. What the hell happened? Last thing I remember we were eating and Mister Aneurysm Face here said I should quit complaining because eating his Hawaiian delicacy wasn't going to kill me. Almost proved you wrong, didn't I?"

"Danny-"

"I was kidding. Punch him for me, will you, Kono? Jesus, Steven, you are too easy sometimes. What's a guy got to do to get a sip of water around here? You'd think nearly dying would warrant a glass of water. But no, you two just stand there and stare at me. That's good. I love being stared at. Almost as much as I'd love some water right about now."

“Here you go, Danny,” Steve said as he grabbed a cup from the table and poured out some water.

“Thanks.” Danny paused, his hand outstretched. “Wait a minute, when I woke up, you were talking about my ties. What about my ties? Steve? Kono? Uh, guys? Oh look, there’s that face again...” Danny scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed. “Stupid pineapple.”


End file.
